Xalxion Zeldin
by Axell Leser
Summary: Allongé dans son lit, Xaldin réfléchissait à Dilan. Il sourit légèrement en se rappelant Ienzo. Mais on le stoppa dans sa nostalgie lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. C'est marrant parce que d'habitude je me plains parce que je n'ai pas assez de place pour écrire mon résumer. Faut dire que mon histoire tient sur une page, alors y'a pas grand chose à dire... Enfin vous verre


**Xaldin Zexion.**

ZELDIN - ZELDIN - ZELDIN - ZELDIN - ZELDIN - ZELDIN - ZELDIN - ZELDIN - ZELDIN - ZELDIN - ZELDIN - ZELDIN - ZELDIN - ZELDIN - ZELDIN - ZELDIN

Allongé dans son lit, Xaldin réfléchissait. À sa recherche de cœur et tous ça... À Xemnas et son intention de leur rendre leur cœur... À sa vie en tant que Dilan.

Il sourit légèrement en se rappelant Ienzo. Le jeune garçon qu'Ansem avait adopté venait souvent le voir parce que Braig le cherchait.

-C'était la belle époque, se dit-il, nostalgique.

On frappa à la porte. Il ne voulait pas se lever, parce que sous ses draps, il était complètement nu, mais on attendit pas sa bénédiction.

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Zexion apparut dans l'entrebâillement

-Je peux entrer?

Xaldin hocha la tête. Le numéro VI, emmitouflé dans sa couette, entra et ferma la porte. Il s'installa de l'autre coté du lit. Il se colla à Xaldin qui sourit discrètement.

Malgré leur transformation en Simili, ils avaient conservés leur relation et il n'était pas rare, que l'un , n'arrivant pas à dormir, aille chez l'autre.

Xaldin éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous le drap. Zexion vint poser sa tête sur son torse et deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent. La jambe timide du plus jeune vint se placer entre les cuisses fermes de l'autre qui lui répondit en caressant sa jambe de la sienne. Zexion desserra un peu son cocon de tissus et remonta sa jambe lorsqu'il toucha quelque chose. Xaldin fut parcourut d'un frisson.

-C'est quoi? demanda le plus jeune

-A ton avis?

Zexion se cacha le visage dans le torse du brun qui respira son odeur. Timidement il refit le même mouvement. Puis une troisième fois. Xaldin glissa une de ses mains dans le drap de Zexion et caressa doucement son corps. Il attrapa ses fesses et déposa des baisers dans son cou. Le plus jeune enlaça la nuque brune d'un bras et de l'autre main remplaça sa jambe. Xaldin bascula sur lui et enleva sa couverture. Il l'embrassa franchement son torse, jouant avec ses boutons de chaires dressés. Tout en descendant, il finit par arriver là où il voulait. Sans attendre il engloba le sexe de son partenaire en faisant de long vas et viens tout en le préparant à le recevoir. Il sentit les doigt du numéro VI mélangés à ses dreadlocks, appuyant sa tête vers son sexe et mit plus d'ardeur à la tâche. Les soupirs que poussait Zexion s'étaient mués en gémissements parfaitement audibles.. Il finit par stopper quand il sentit l'autre venir. Il remonta le visage vers le Conspirateur et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Il le mordilla.

-Je peux y aller?

-Oui mais vas-y doucement...

Le brun déposa un baiser dans son cou et le pénétra lentement. Zexion se crispa. Légèrement au début puis finit par soupirer de plaisir. Xaldin accéléra lentement la cadence , le nez toujours dans son cou. Qui pouvait rêver meilleure position ? Il le faisait sien à l'instant même. Moment qu'il avait rêver depuis longtemps. Respirant son odeur; l'entendre gémir son prénom...

-Ahh...

Xaldin releva la tête et lui embrassa les lèvres pour la première fois. Il lui attrapa les hanches et accéléra le mouvement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il le besognait sévèrement, mais le numéro VI n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre, au contraire. Il ne retenait pas ses gémissements, les poussant de plus en plus fort. En dessous d'eux, le lit suivait le rythme, cognant contre le mur sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention. D'une main, le brun attrapa le sexe du plus jeune et calqua ses entrés dessus. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Zexion pour se lâche en se cambrant criant sa jouissance, tandis que Xaldin le suivit peu après. Complètement épuisé, il s'effondra sur Zexion. Il l'embrassa tendrement et se mit à coté de lui, reprenant son souffle. Le plus jeune se cala contre lui. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Le lendemain, Xaldin se réveilla tranquillement mais seul. Pas de couverture, pas de Zexion. Rien.

Toute la journée; il avait cru rêver la nuit précédente. Quand il aperçut le numéro VI, il voulu le questionner sans que ça paraisse suspect. Il le suivit dans la bibliothèque. Seuls, Zexion se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Soulagé, Xaldin le posa sur la table.

Finalement, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, qu'ils étaient partis pour recommencer et que c'était très bien comme ça.

XALXION - XALXION - XALXION - XALXION - XALXION - XALXION - XALXION - XALXION - XALXION - XALXION - XALXION - XALXION - XALXION - XALXION -

_Je sais. Zexion timide, c'est comme Larxène qui vous regarde sans se demander comment elle va vous tuer : ça relève du fantasme... Mais j'estime; dans ma __magnificence surpuissante et mon ego surdimensionné que j'ai réussit à limité la casse... Je sais que c'est pas un couple qu'on voit souvent, mais un peu de changement ça fait du bien. Rassurez vous, ce n'est pas le pire. J'ai du Vexen/Marlu, en stock, ainsi que de Lexaeus/Zexion et plein d'autre qu'on voit jamais. Le but c'est de faire une histoire par pairing de l'organisation XIII. Je n'y ai pas inclu Xion pour la simple et bonne raison que quand j'ai commencé ce projet, je ne la connaissait pas tellement. Pas mal de monde disait que c'était une sorte de Mary Sue mais j'en ai discuté avec mon cher petit levé de soleil qui m'en a parler en d'autre terme, plus élogieux. Ceci dit je n'ai toujours pas d'avis précis à son sujet, alors je ne l'ai pas inclu et ne le ferais pas jusqu'à ce que je la connaisse un peu mieux. aussi jeune. Il a quoi, dix ans? Comment peur on gâcher sa vie à la vouer aux sciences à dix ans? Ce n'est pas le genre de vie que je voudrais avoir._

_Pour en revenir à la personnalité de Zexion, c'est du au fait qu'il reproduit avec Xaldin la relation amicale que Ienzo avait avec Dilan, sachant qu'ils se sont connu quand Ienzo était gamain, je leur est fait gardé cette espèce de relation qu'ils avait. D'ailleur au passage. Le saviez-vous? Zexion à été adopté par Ansem le Sage. Si oui, vous êtes mieux renseigné que moi, sinon, beh maintenant vous le savez. Après réflexion ça me paraissait bizarre, aussi qu'il soir un scientifique aussi jeune. Il a quoi, dix ans? Comment peur on gâcher sa vie à la vouer aux sciences à dix ans? Ce n'est pas le genre de vie que je voudrais avoir._  
_Blague à part, je m'excuse au près de tous les scientifiques qui lisent cette histoire._


End file.
